


Lingonberry Oil

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's NSFW Sentence Starters Fics [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode S05E03: Follow the Leader, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT6, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Geeking out about the sword Fishlegs found in the Edge’s caves had transitioned into making out. Hiccup gently kissed Fishlegs on the lips, enjoying the contact and enjoying that he was kissing one of his partners.And wow, Hiccup realized, as he continued to kiss Fishlegs’ face, Hiccup was hard. No new thing. He had gotten hard from kissing his partners before and that had transitioned into sex with them, but he had yet to have sex with Fishlegs. Fishlegs had not gotten to the point that he was ready for that. And Hiccup wouldn’t push it; Fishlegs would tell him.





	Lingonberry Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> This is also on my tumblr.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent in to me by evilwriter37, “You’re bigger than I expected." for Hicclegs. The prompt was from [this prompt list.](https://holland-ish.tumblr.com/post/172225731705/50-nsfw-sentence-starters-somebody-asked-me-if-i)
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge, set after **Follow The Leader** in season 3. There’s also a reference to a line from **Snotlout’s Angels** in season 5 and also using the lingonberry oil mentioned in season 1’s **Total Nightmare**.
> 
> Also, shoutout to howtodrawyourdragon on tumblr (AHeartForStories on AO3) who I spoke with about the idea of the Riders all having their first sexual experience with Hiccup.

Geeking out about the sword Fishlegs found in the Edge’s caves had transitioned into making out. Hiccup gently kissed Fishlegs on the lips, enjoying the contact and enjoying that he was kissing one of his partners.

And wow, Hiccup realized, as he continued to kiss Fishlegs’ face, Hiccup was hard. No new thing. He had gotten hard from kissing his partners before and _that_ had transitioned into sex with them, but he had yet to have sex with Fishlegs. Fishlegs had not gotten to the point that he was ready for that. And Hiccup wouldn’t push it; Fishlegs would tell him.

So, Hiccup was kind of surprised when Fishlegs had ceased kissing him and said, “Hey, Hiccup? I’m ready. To have intercourse. Sex.”

When the six of them had become romantic partners in addition to friends, one of the requests the other five had, was that, when they were individually ready to have sex for the first time, they wanted their first partner to be Hiccup. Hiccup had agreed to that request.

So, Hiccup was here, having experienced five first times already (including his own), and now about to experience the sixth.

“Are you sure?” Hiccup asked. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. Penetration doesn’t have to happen if you’re not ready. I would never force you into that. I want your first time to be a happy and wonderful experience.”

Fishlegs leaned forward to kiss Hiccup softly, which Hiccup returned, and when he pulled away, he made sure to look Hiccup in the eyes.

“Yes, I’m certain,” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup nodded and then leaned forward to press himself closer to Fishlegs, so he could kiss him and be closer to Fishlegs. He held a hand to Fishlegs’ cheek and his other hand was moving slowly down Fishlegs’ tunic until he reached the hem, and he kept his hand there.

“Would you prefer I take my tunic off first?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs replied.

“Okay,” Hiccup replied. Then he leaned forward to press a kiss to Fishlegs on the lips, removed his hands from where they lay, and then moved back, so he could remove his armor, and then his tunic.

“It’s okay if you wanna touch me,” Hiccup told him. “It’s perfectly okay.”

Fishlegs held out a hand and Hiccup took his hand, placed it on his side. And when Fishlegs moved his hand upwards, caressing the skin on his torso, Hiccup sighed; it felt nice. He could feel his nipples harden even though they had not been touched.

He ignored the hardening of his nipples in favor of placing his hands on the tunic hem again.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Fishlegs’ hands met him on the tunic hem and together their arms moved upwards. Within moments, the tunic was lying on the floor next to Hiccup’s armor and tunic.

After getting permission to touch each other’s unclothed top halves, Hiccup gently pressed forward, so their bodies were pressed together. Hiccup was pretty certain that his erection would be felt by Fishlegs, even though both of them had not taken their pants off yet. He simply chose to not address it yet, instead choosing to gently kiss Fishlegs on the lips, and let his hands softly touch Fishlegs’ skin on his abdomen. Fishlegs’ hands were holding him by the waist, ever so gently. He was sure that that wasn’t nervousness; just how Fishlegs was as a person. He was gentle, and Hiccup wanted everything about this to be gentle.

“You’ll be gentle right? Snotlout says you like it rough.” Fishlegs asked. Maybe there was a hint of nervousness when he spoke.

“Oh, did he?” Hiccup said, a smirk on his face. “I mean, I _do_ enjoy rough sex, but did Snotlout tell you that he wanted his first time to be so gentle? We cuddled for a _long_ time. Yes, we’ve had rough consensual sex since that very gentle and soft first time, but only when we agree. You want gentle? You got it.”

“Good.”

“Plus, he was probably being his brand of muttonheadedness,” Hiccup said, smiling. He moved his shoulders and arms in a shrug gesture.

“Most likely,” Fishlegs replied, a smile on his face.

Snotlout was a muttonhead, but he was _their_ muttonhead.

Hiccup kissed him again, his hands softly moving upwards to gently touch Fishlegs’ nipples, rub two fingers around the areolae, touching the nipples as a consequence of the movement, and he felt Fishlegs sigh into his mouth. He also felt what he was certain was Fishlegs’ own erection. Hiccup felt pleased by this reaction: that Fishlegs was getting aroused.

Fishlegs pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and asked, “Can we, uh, take our pants off?”

“Of course,” Hiccup replied. “Do you want me to watch or would you prefer us to remove our pants at the same time?”

Fishlegs shrugged.  

“We can remove our own pants at the same time,” Hiccup suggested.

Fishlegs nodded. “Yeah, that works.”

“Okay,” Hiccup said.

So, the two of them set to work on removing their pants, which of course, being pants, was rather quick. Hiccup did have to deal with his metal leg in the pant leg but he kept the leg on. Maybe he’d take it off for cuddling. While removing his pants, Hiccup occasionally glanced at Fishlegs, getting glimpses of his cock.

Once both of them had their pants off and were completely nude, and they could really look at each other, Fishlegs spoke first: “You’re bigger than I expected.”

Hiccup looked down at his own erect cock.

“Oh! Uh… thank you?” Hiccup responded. “Your penis is also very nice as well.” He nodded.

And then he wondered why he nodded. Why did he nod?

Hiccup took a deep breath, trying not to cringe at his awkwardness. Why did he feel awkward?

He did like Fishlegs’ cock. He was excited to get to touch it, if Fishlegs allowed him.

Hiccup made eye contact with Fishlegs again.

“I… uh…” Fishlegs began. “I mean, it’s a very nice part of you, Hiccup. But, uh… I was concerned about… well. Penetration. In me.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” Hiccup said. “We’ll use some oil and I won’t start with my cock, I’ll use a couple of fingers to stretch you. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that.”

He smiled in what he hoped what was encouraging but also felt like… bragging? Well, Hiccup _had_ brought the other four Dragon Riders to orgasm many times already. He took a breath.

“Look, Fishlegs, we’ll communicate the whole time. If you can’t handle it, or it hurts, or you want me to go slower, or whatever the issue, just say it, and we’ll figure it out. I want you to be comfortable. And happy. This is about you. Okay?”

Fishlegs nodded.  

“Okay,” Fishlegs said.

“Now, uh, would you like to head to your bed, or do you want to start over here? I was thinking I would start by uh… do you want me to suck your cock?” Hiccup asked.

“Being on a bed makes sense,” Fishlegs said. He nodded.

“Great! Now, do you have any oil?”

“I just have the lingonberry oil that I use for Meatlug’s rubdowns—” Fishlegs began.

“That’ll work!” Hiccup exclaimed. “It’ll smell nice and provide us with some artificial lubricant so we can have some fun. We want anal play to be _fun_ and to feel great and to not hurt.”

He took a breath and said, “Let’s sit down on the bed, eh?”

“Can I get that oil first?” Fishlegs asked. He pointed at a shelf, where it was.

“Yeah, of course!” Hiccup said. He sat down on the bed and glanced at his cock, still standing upright, waiting while Fishlegs got the item.

Sitting down next to him, Fishlegs handed the jar of oil to Hiccup, who held it in his hands.

“So, is there anything specific you want me to do at the moment?” Hiccup asked, patiently. “Kissing? Touching your cock?”

“You suggested oral sex earlier,” Fishlegs said.

“Yes. You want that?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah. I like the sound of it. Do you like it?”

“Giving or receiving? Because I enjoy both. But especially giving it.”

“Do the others like it?”

“Ruffnut has pushed my head in the direction of her genitals a couple of times, so I’m guessing yes,” Hiccup said, a chuckle in his voice.

Fishlegs chuckled as well.

Hiccup patted him on the thigh.

“This is about you, and what you would prefer. At the moment don’t worry about what the other Riders may prefer; you can discuss that with them later,” Hiccup said. “It’s not a competition. We’re all equals in this polyamorous relationship. Okay?”

“Okay,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup kissed him on the cheek and stood up, standing in front of Fishlegs. He bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to Fishlegs’ lips, who kissed back once he realized he was being kissed.

A moment later, Hiccup ended the kiss, smiled at him, and then sat on his knees in front of Fishlegs’ spread legs. He set the jar of oil down next to him.

Hiccup felt precum drip from his own cock at the anticipation of touching a cock.

“Talk to me, okay? I wanna know exactly what you prefer, what feels good for you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup then took Fishlegs’ cock in his hand at mid-length and held it, not too tightly, and stroked his hand downwards, and then slowly upwards and he felt the bodily shiver from Fishlegs, who moaned softly. He kept the hand just underneath the head.

With his other hand, he patted Fishlegs’ thigh, and leaned forward to kiss his thigh reverently, and then moved his head so he was looking at Fishlegs’ cock.

“You have such a lovely cock, Fishlegs,” Hiccup whispered. He stroked his fingers across the head of it, his fingers moving to touch the wide slit, and looked up at Fishlegs while he rubbed his fingers over the slip, feeling the precum slip from it, and seeing Fishlegs moan, his eyes shutting.

“You like that?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” Fishlegs whispered shakily. “It feels so good.”

Hiccup moved his hand down across the cock again, Fishlegs whimpering.

“Please touch that area again,” Fishlegs asked.

“I will,” Hiccup said, looking directly at him. “Just holding you by the base so I can stroke you while I suck you.”

Fishlegs nodded, softly.

Maintaining eye contact, Hiccup then took Fishlegs into his mouth, to just beyond the head. While he could certainly take more of him, he didn’t want to alarm Fishlegs (Hiccup was pretty sure that Fishlegs would find deepthroating distressing) and could easily just lick the parts of him that weren’t going to be in his mouth.

He gently sucked on the tip, his tongue moving across the head of his cock, maybe purposely avoiding the slit, and then pulled his mouth from the cock. He stroked his hand on the cock, and then moved his head to place kisses on Fishlegs’ balls.

Fishlegs hummed.

“Can I put my hands in your hair?” Fishlegs asked. “I feel like they need to be doing something.”

Hiccup hummed against the balls, causing a soft moan from Fishlegs, and said, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Hiccup liked the sensation of Fishlegs’ hands moving across his hair.

“I like that,” Hiccup whispered. And then he licked the underside of Fishlegs’ cock all the way to the tip, causing a nice long moan from Fishlegs.

There was precum slipping out of the slit to meet him when he reached the head.

Hiccup licked that, and then licked at the slit, moving his tongue along the border and right at the opening.

The hands in his hair tightened just a little; Fishlegs gasped and then cried out.

“Feel good?” Hiccup asked, his tongue briefly stopping the action before continuing to do that.

“ _Yes_.” It was a shaky whisper.

Hiccup stroked Fishlegs’ cock while he licked his slit, pleased that Fishlegs continued to leak precum.

Hiccup heard Fishlegs moan in the form of his name and Hiccup’s own cock ached and was still _so_ hard.

Gods, he wanted Fishlegs to come from this. He was pretty confident in his ability to make Fishlegs come, just from his own previous experiences. He was curious how close Fishlegs was.

He stopped the movement on the slit and Fishlegs let out a whine.

“No, please, keep doing that,” Fishlegs whispered. “It feels so good.”

“You close to coming?” Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs nodded, bit his lip.

Hiccup and his cock liked that image.

“You wanna come in my mouth?” Hiccup asked, his voice in a whisper, his breath touching Fishlegs’ cock, who shivered.

Fishlegs nodded, his hands moving in his hair again.

Hiccup moved back on his cock again, mouth on the head again before moving onto the licking at the slit again, Fishlegs continuing to gasp and moan and cry out.

“Mmm,” Hiccup murmured against the cock.

And Fishlegs cried out again, and Hiccup held his tongue close to the slit and reveled in delight as cum spilled from the cock, his tongue catching it, and he licked it as it spilled, gently stroking Fishlegs through his orgasm.

Once the ejaculation had stopped, Hiccup removed his mouth and hands from his cock and placed his hands on Fishlegs’ thighs, feeling how he was trembling.

“I’m here,” Hiccup whispered. He stroked his hands softly over trembling thighs. “You okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” Fishlegs whispered, his hand moving in Hiccup’s hair. “It was intense.”

“I know,” Hiccup said softly, stroking Fishlegs’ thighs. “It felt good?”

“It felt amazing,” Fishlegs whispered. “I came in your mouth.”

“Yep,” Hiccup said, a smile in his voice and on his pretty face. “I liked that.” He paused and then said, “You sure you’re okay? You just had your first orgasm from a partner, so I can understand if you’re discombobulated. We can just sit like this, if you like.”

“Or lie down?”

“Yeah, that too.”

Promptly after setting down the oil jar on the beside table near the bed, Hiccup joined Fishlegs in the bed, and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Mmm,” Fishlegs responded. “Interesting taste.”

“Yeah, that’s your ejaculate,” Hiccup said, a grin on his face.

He kissed Fishlegs again, and hands were caressing various parts of their bodies, and he felt Fishlegs’ hand on his hip, moving in a way like he was considering going towards Hiccup’s cock, but also hesitating.

“If you wanna touch my cock, Fishlegs, you can,” Hiccup said, encouragingly.

“Okay,” Fishlegs whispered.

Fishlegs’ hand moved off of Hiccup’s hip and then took hold of Hiccup’s cock and softly, gently began stroking.

“What do you like best?” Fishlegs asked.

“I like it when my slit is rubbed,” Hiccup said.

One of Fishlegs’ fingers moved, drifting upwards across Hiccup’s length until reaching the head of his cock, and then begun to rub his slit.

Hiccup moaned, his hips moving in Fishlegs’ direction.

“Am I doing okay?” Fishlegs asked.

“Ohhh, you’re doing wonderfully,” Hiccup moaned.

“Can I bring you to orgasm? Or did you wanna save this for penetration?” Fishlegs asked, his finger still rubbing the slit, watching Hiccup toss his head back and moan.

“Orgasm, orgasm,” Hiccup whispered, grabbing onto Fishlegs’ arm. “I’ll get another erection.”

“Okay, then.”

Fishlegs watched Hiccup’s face the entire time, feeling Hiccup thrust against his hand, his finger feeling precum fall as he continued to rub the head and slit, and delighted in Hiccup’s reactions.

Hiccup cried out and Fishlegs felt ejaculate spill from Hiccup’s cock into his hand, and watched as Hiccup panted until he came down from his orgasm.

“Good orgasm?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yes,” Hiccup said. He leaned forward to kiss Fishlegs passionately, basking in his strong feelings for Fishlegs. He was quite fond of kissing someone right after they gave him an orgasm.

“That was so cool; I did that! I gave you an orgasm with just my hand!” Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled at him.

“I was concerned you would pull that ‘no this is about you, you don’t have to’ thing,” Fishlegs added.

“Like I said earlier, we’re equals in this polyamorous relationship. Partners. This is ultimately about both of us,” Hiccup said. “And yes, the others.”

When Fishlegs nodded, Hiccup leaned forward to kiss him again, his hands touching Fishlegs’ chest.

When the kiss ended, Hiccup kept his fingers touching Fishlegs’ chest, and said, “When you’re ready for penetration, let me know, okay? I’ll be using these,” he moved a set of fingers off Fishlegs’ chest to wave them at Fishlegs.

“How many fingers?” Fishlegs asked.

“I’m going to start at one finger and go up to maybe three,” Hiccup said. “It’s meant to stretch you for a penis. And play with your prostate. Touching your prostate…” Hiccup paused and his voice got husky, “It’s so great.”

“You really like it for yourself?” Fishlegs asked.

“Oh yes!” Hiccup replied immediately. “But we’re not focused on mine today. Another time.”

“Okay,” Fishlegs said. “I’m ready.”

They kissed passionately and after that Hiccup slowly kissed his way down Fishlegs’ body, enjoying how by the time he was sitting on the floor between Fishlegs’ spread legs, his hole right at his eye-level, Fishlegs had an erection.

“You talk to me, okay?” Hiccup said, gently, stroking his hand up Fishlegs’ thigh. “Tell me if you’re hurting at all. Relax, take some deep breaths. It’ll be just my fingers and some nice smelling oil.”

Hiccup took the oil, that he had sitting right next to him, and poured some on his fingers, making sure they were very well coated. He sniffed the oil jar and sighed.

“Hmm?” Fishlegs murmured.

“Just smelling the oil,” Hiccup said.

“I can smell it from here.”

Hiccup moved his hand to Fishlegs’ ass, gently stroking the area up and down from his balls down to the rim, his fingers just gently touching the area.

“I like that,” Fishlegs murmured.

Hiccup kissed Fishlegs’ thigh.

He then rubbed two fingers in a gentle stroking motion around the hole, letting the area know that his fingers were there. Like a knock on the door.

Hiccup watched the hole move a little bit, a small pucker.

He rubbed the area again, and when the hole puckered again, he stopped moving his fingers to ask, “You ready for a finger inside?”

“Yes,” Fishlegs said softly. “I really liked the finger strokes.”

“Felt good?”

“Yeah,” Fishlegs breathed.

Hiccup moved his fingers again and when the hole moved again, with what felt like Fishlegs breathing out, he slipped his index finger in slowly, letting it sink in until his finger was all the way in.

“Oh.”

“It’s in,” Hiccup announced.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Fishlegs replied.

Fishlegs’ muscles moving around his finger, indicated his body reacting.

“If you want me to stop, you tell me. I will stop immediately,” Hiccup said.

“I want the finger to _move_ , Hiccup,” Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup moved the finger in and out, simulating thrusting, Fishlegs softly moaning at that (what a lovely sound to Hiccup’s ears!), and after a while, he gently moved his finger around the borders of the hole, so he could stretch the area.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked, while he did that. “Any pain?”

“No,” Fishlegs said. “I’m enjoying what you’re doing. I’m touching my nipples.”

“Oh good!” Hiccup said. “Are you okay with a second finger?”

“Yes. And touch my prostate already,” Fishlegs replied.

“Fun fact: Snotlout has said those exact words, “Touch my prostate already” to me,” Hiccup said, a grin on his face.

“Of course, he did, he’s such a muttonhea— oh!” Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup had, while Fishlegs was talking, added a second finger, and had touched Fishlegs’ prostate with both fingers.

And was now rubbing both fingers on the prostate.

Fishlegs moaned loudly.

“How’s it feel?” Hiccup asked.

“You know how you licked my penis’ slit, earlier?”

“Yeah?”

“That but _better_ ,” Fishlegs replied, breathily. He gasped, and then moaned.

Hiccup grinned.

“I feel the same about my own prostate, actually. Getting my cock touched is nice, but my prostate getting touched?” Hiccup said, as he continued to rub Fishlegs’ prostate. He stopped speaking to listen to Fishlegs moan, and then said, “That’s the stuff.”

Hiccup looked down at his cock, and had realized, oh hey, he was also erect!

He had been so focused on Fishlegs he hadn’t noticed.

“Hey, Fishlegs,” Hiccup said, he stopped moving his fingers on Fishlegs’ prostate, but kept the two fingers inside him.

“No, no,” Fishlegs whispered. “Keep touching me there.”

“I will, but my dick’s hard, so you have a choice: my fingers can keep going or I can replace my fingers with my cock,” Hiccup replied.

“Oh.” Fishlegs said softly.

Hiccup patiently allowed him to decide.

“I want your cock,” Fishlegs finally said, his voice a little breathy.

 _Gods_ , that just made his cock harder, Hiccup couldn’t help but think. He was excited to do this with Fishlegs.

Hiccup pulled his fingers from Fishlegs. Hiccup stood up, moved so he could lean down and kiss Fishlegs on the lips in a comfortable way.

“Hey, I love you,” Hiccup whispered, he patted Fishlegs on the cheek.

Fishlegs’ lips met his again, softly, Fishlegs’ eyes smiling just as his lips were.

“I love you, too, Hiccup,” Fishlegs replied.

Satisfied with the exchange, Hiccup moved again so that he was standing by the edge of the bed, then leaned down so he could pick the oil jar up, poured a liberal amount of the nice-smelling oil across the length of his cock, and then set the oil jar onto the bedside table. Hiccup then took his cock in his hand and rubbed it so he coated himself with the oil.

“Okay,” Hiccup said, once satisfied with that.

He positioned himself so he was standing in between Fishlegs’ legs, Fishlegs’ hole close to his cock, and watched Fishlegs’ face.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Fishlegs whispered.

Holding his cock in his hand, Hiccup looked down at his cock and the hole, to make sure he was properly positioned, and then the head of Hiccup’s cock met Fishlegs’ hole and Hiccup slowly pushed himself in. Once inside, Hiccup removed the hand at his cock and placed it on Fishlegs’ thigh. Hiccup let out a small satisfied grunt, content with being halfway in, and moved his hips against Fishlegs slowly and steadily.

Hiccup moaned softly, his cock being squeezed by the fit and the movement of Fishlegs’ muscles.

“Hey?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yes, Fishlegs?”

Fishlegs held his hand out.

“Is it okay if you hold my hand?” Fishlegs asked.

“That’s definitely something I would love to do,” Hiccup said. He grunted.

With his free hand he entwined his fingers with Fishlegs.

“Also, I’m only about halfway in,” Hiccup said, his hips still moving. “I wanted you to get used to the feel of me before I push all the way in.”

“I like the feel of you,” Fishlegs whispered. He sighed softly.

Hiccup grinned; that made him feel happy and made his cock happy.

“So, you’re enjoying this so far?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes. So gentle and slow,” Fishlegs replied.

“Well, you’re our gentle giant,” Hiccup said affectionately. “And we love you for it.”

“Can you go all the way in?” Fishlegs asked. “I feel like you haven’t been rubbing my prostate.”

“Oh, I was purposely not moving against it. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with the prostate stimulation and a cock inside you all at once,” Hiccup explained.

“And this is why we all wanted you to be our first sexual partner,” Fishlegs said, smiling at him.

Hiccup stopped moving, and just stared at Fishlegs, smiling at him. It was a really sweet sentiment. Eventually, Hiccup squeezed Fishlegs’ hand, who gently squeezed back.

“I’m gonna go all the way in now. And rub your lovely prostate. Okay?” Hiccup finally said.

“Okay.”

Hiccup pulled out until the head of his cock was the only part of him in, took a hold of Fishlegs’ cock with the hand that had been on Fishlegs’ thigh, and then, making sure to angle his cock for maximum prostate touching, thrust firmly into Fishlegs, until his cock was fully inside Fishlegs, and their bodies were as close as bodies could get.

Fishlegs let out a small yelp after Hiccup’s thrust, and Hiccup, with a finger stroking Fishlegs’ hand, asked, “You okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” was the breathy response. “You touched my prostate.”

Hiccup moved his cock in a similar way again, stroked Fishlegs’ cock, and caused another little exclamation, this one more of a moan, and moaned in response.

“You know how I ejaculated in your mouth?” Fishlegs asked, followed by a moan.

Hiccup moaned, followed by a “Yeah?” as he continued to move his cock inside Fishlegs.

“Are you gonna ejaculate inside me?”

“Do you want me to?” Hiccup asked. Hiccup certainly wanted to, and certainly enjoyed sharing his come with the others, and theirs with him (there was something beautiful about it), but would not do so unless Fishlegs was okay with it. Otherwise, he’d come elsewhere.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs said.

“Then I will do that,” Hiccup replied, squeezing Fishlegs’ hand, followed by stroking Fishlegs’ cock, and another thrust inside Fishlegs, culminating in Fishlegs’ moaning and Hiccup sighing.

Hiccup enjoyed the sensations of his cock inside Fishlegs, but focused on Fishlegs, watching his face to catch any sort of discomfort but only read pleasure on that face, and wow, he loved how it felt to rub his cock against Fishlegs’ prostate. It felt nice to go slow and gentle, how his orgasm was slowly building instead of smashing into him.

Hiccup loved feeling Fishlegs press against his body, his body arching in pleasure, his hand squeezing his own hand more, his internals squeezing Hiccup’s cock, happily reacting to stimulation. And loved seeing and feeling as Fishlegs’ cock reacted to both being stroked and the prostate stimulation, how precum slipped often from his slit. How Fishlegs whined and moaned and let out gentle cries.

It was slowly building to something that Hiccup had a feeling that would happen if not simultaneously, it would be close to it. Hiccup was certain that he could hold off his own orgasm until Fishlegs had his.

And oh wow, Fishlegs had begun to tremble, his hand seeming to let go from Hiccup’s hand, but Hiccup held onto his hand, squeezing onto it.

Fishlegs made a sound like he was going to speak, but it was lost when he cried out and Hiccup felt Fishlegs’ body slam into orgasm like crashing on a dragon, Fishlegs’ cock spilling, and the internal squeeze on his cock, and it was all Hiccup needed to follow Fishlegs into that happy bliss of orgasm with a moan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they had their requisite post-coital cuddle and aftercare, which had been quite pleasant and lovely, the two of them headed into the Clubhouse, wanting to have a meal.

The other Riders, of course, were there.

“Ooh, what’s that smell?” Ruffnut said. “Astrid, identify the smell for me.”

“It’s lingonberry, honey,” Astrid said, after a moment.

“Lingonberry and honey?” Ruffnut replied.

“No, Ruff. It’s lingonberry,” Astrid said, patiently. “I was calling _you_ honey.”

Astrid looked over to where Hiccup and Fishlegs were, standing in the doorway, and waved at them.

Ruffnut looked over in the direction of her waving. As did Tuffnut and Snotlout.

“Oh, hey, our boyfriends are here,” Tuffnut said, speaking for everyone.

Ruffnut decided to walk over to them and immediately said, “And that’s why I smell lingonberry.”

She then took a breath and sniffed again.

“I also smell sex,” she said.

Ruffnut sniffed Hiccup, sniffed Fishlegs, and then said, “You’ve been with a man, haven’t you?”

“Hiccup popped Fishface’s cherry!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Oh, come on, Snotlout, don’t say it like _that_!” Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruffnut’s smelling and comment “You’ve been with a man, haven’t you?” is a reference to a scene in The Golden Girls where Sophia does this and then says this to Blanche. 
> 
> Also, “I Like It Rough” by Lady Gaga was in my head for a line involving “like it rough.”
> 
> Handholding during sex is basically inspired by/reference to The Terminator in which during the sex scene there’s an emphasis on the characters’ hands.
> 
> The use of “popping the cherry” euphemism is because the Netflix show Sex Education used it and reminded me of that term.


End file.
